The Cold White Fluffy Stuff One Usually Calls Snow
by PuppyDogJou
Summary: It’s Christmas time again, and Kaiba Mokuba begs his brother to hold a party. Little does the CEO know it’ll lead to awkward mistletoe kisses, spilled drinks, ravishing chances, kisses in the snow, and a war involving cold white fluffy stuff! KaibaxJou


Lime Rocker: Okay, so here is my Christmas fic just for you! It's not very original, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all like reading it! xD

Sorry it took so long to post it, work has gotten really busy.

Story: The Cold White Fluffy Stuff One Usually Calls Snow

Type: One-Shot

Pairing: SetoxJou KaibaxJou Side of: YamixYuugi, OtogixHond, and BakuraxRyou

Rating: M for Mature (sexual activities and language.)

Warnings: Yaoi (male on male relationships), mentions of child abuse, and language.

Summary: It's Christmas time again, and Kaiba Mokuba begs his brother to hold a party. Little does the CEO know it'll lead to awkward mistletoe kisses, spilled drinks, ravishing chances, kisses in the snow, and a snowball war! KaibaxJou

--LINE--

He briefly wondered how he had gotten himself into this. It certainly wasn't his idea, but then again it did seem like something his brother would be into. _'…Ah yes, that's how.'_

His little brother had come running into his office, begging that they throw a Christmas party. He, being Kaiba Seto, of coarse refused Mokuba's pleading, only to be given the biggest puppy dog eyes his brother had ever produced.

Well, one thing led to another, and here he was, standing on a small step latter, putting ornaments on their newly bought Christmas tree. Another thing Mokuba insisted on, they had to do the decorating themselves, Seto couldn't just pay some interior decorator.

To his surprise, it was rather nice, decorating the mansion with Mokuba. It was the first time in ages that the two brothers had spent a long period of time together.

"Seto, where should I put the mistletoe?" his younger brother asked, walking into the room with a handful of some kind of plant.

"Hn. Don't." the elder Kaiba didn't look away from placing the last few things on the large tree. _'It looks so sad. There are only a few home made ornaments. There all, for the most part, bought.'_ Seto scowled slightly.

Mokuba pouted behind his brother, but soon a sly smile took its place. "If you say so. Oh, Yuugi and his friends will be over around 7, for dinner." He turned, not waiting for the others reply. He knew exactly where he was going to hang the plant in his hand.

Seto inwardly groaned, _'Ah yes, the Geek Patrol._' How could he forget the only guests they had invited, per Mokuba's request of course?

He supposed they weren't too bad, he could think of a hundred people he liked less. And there was an upside to Yuugi's little following; the Mutt. He couldn't help the small, almost microscopic, smile. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate the Mutt.

'_Far from it…'_

Kaiba shook his head, the pup was straight, he had come to terms with that the moment he accepted his own feelings. He growled to himself, he would have to make due with their fights. It was the only attention he would get from the blond.

Sighing, Seto gracefully jumped off of the step latter, easily landing on his feet. He checked his watch, twenty minutes until their 'guests' would arrive.

'_Time to check on the food.'_ Seto silently thanked the gods that Mokuba had allowed their chiefs to fix the meal. He didn't want to see what atrocity his younger brother would have concocted, and while yes the CEO himself could cook rather well, he didn't want the responsibility of cook for so many people, and deal with decorating the mansion on top of it all.

--

Honda Hirito sighed, "Otogi, you look fine!"

"Are you sure?" The black haired man turned around in front of the mirror, currently trying to decide if he liked his outfit; black leather pants and turtle neck shirt with a green and red vest.

"Yes, I mean I don't know why you're wearing leather pants, but I think that's all you own." Honda raised an eyebrow slightly.

Otogi Ryugii shrugged, "Eh. It's just me." He smirked, pulling out a green and red spiral hat. "I found my elf hat!" He cheered, putting it on.

"Well you do look like an elf… gone leather Emo." Honda smirked back at his boyfriend. "You are a sight."

The obsidian haired boy smiled slyly, taking a step towards his lover who was currently wearing brown dress pants and white turtle neck, "As are you love." He grabbed Honda, pulling him closer and stealing a kiss.

Honda moaned, returning the passionate kiss for a moment, before pulling away, "Otogi love, we're going to be late." He smiled at the others pout. "Later, I promise."

--

"I'll get it!" Mokuba yelled as he ran to the front door, swinging it open. "Yuugi!" He cheered, before noticing the other man standing next to the short teen "And… who are you?" Mokuba blinked looking between the two look-a-likes.

Yuugi had on black dress pants with a nice green long-sleeve shirt.

"Uh… Hi!" the taller Yuugi raised his hand in greeting, looking rather awkward. "I'm Yami." He had on what looked like black leather pants and a maroon similar looking shirt.

"He's uh… my second cousin." Yuugi lied, patting Yami on the back. "I hope it's okay that I brought him with me." He smiled.

Mokuba shook his head, returning the smile with one of his own, "Nope, the more the merrier!" He stepped back from the door, allowing the two into the mansion.

"Oh wait! We're here as well!" a British voice called from up the walkway. "Sorry we're late Mokuba." The three turned to see Bakura Ryou hurrying towards them in black pants and a white polo shirt with a golden decorative stitching. "My… umm…"

"Second cousin…" Yami offered from behind Mokuba. "What?" He hissed in pain as Yuugi delivered a sharp elbow to his side.

"That's what you are to me… Just… Just let Ryou handle it." Yuugi sighed, seeing as his other self didn't know what was going on.

"No…" Ryou blinked at the taller Yuugi. "This is my brother." He motioned towards a slightly gruffer version of himself in black leather pants and a blood red polo with a design in black, similar to Ryou's. "He's been helping my father out, but came to visit me for the holidays." He smiled, "Bakura…"

"Oh right!" Bakura jumped slightly, his light pinching his arm. "Sup pipsqueak?" He smirked at the raven haired boy at the door.

"'Kura!" Ryou slapped his darker part on the arm. "Mind your manors."

"Hai..." Bakura sighed, "Just don't call me that in front of the Phara-Yami!" he corrected himself before Ryou could deliver another blow to his already abused arm.

"Umm…" Mokuba blinked in confusion before stepping aside again to let the others in. "I won't ask."

"Owned." Yami smirked to the taller albino as he walked past.

"Shut up, Pharaoh." Bakura muttered, glaring death at the once powerful Pharaoh of Egypt.

"'Nii-sama will be right down. He's changing." Mokuba smiled, ushering the guests into the living room

--

"_Onii-san!" _Jounouchi Shizuka cried, "We're going to be late!" She was currently standing in her brother's bedroom. Usually she wouldn't have come over, but her brother had assured her that their father was out, and wouldn't be home till after midnight.

She heard a curse from the bathroom, before the door snapped open and her brother came rushing into the room. "Is… is this okay?" Jounouchi Katsuya asked, gesturing at his current attire.

Shizuka slowly looked her brother over; black dress pants and a white button down shirt with a nice red tie. She nodded, "Yes, you look very nice. And thank you for tucking your shirt in." His sister smiled, handing her brother a nicely rapped box. "Here. I know it's early, but I thought you might want to wear it tonight, plus Mom won't let me come back over tomorrow."

Jou blinked down, as he opened the thin box. "Oh Shizuka. It's awesome." He smiled at her, pulling out a soft green scarf. "I love it. Thank you!" He grabbed her into a bear hug.

"I mad it myself. It has your initials in gold on one of the corners." She pointed out as she returned the hug.

"Here. I'll give you yours too!" He turned to his bed, and pulled out a small box from the underneath it. "I hope you like it." Jou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, as she pulled out a gold necklace with diamonds places tastefully around a golden heart. "I would have gotten the matching earrings, but uh-"

"-No Jou! This is beautiful." Shizuka smiled sadly at her big brother "But I can't take this. It must have been expensive."

Katsuya nodded, one of his famous smiles crossing his face. "Yep, and I'm proud that I could get it for you! Do you really like it?"

"You know I do." Her smiled turned to a happy one, "I couldn't ask for anything better." She winked playfully "Plus you know I don't wear earrings." There was another hug exchanged between the two siblings. "Come on now, hurry up and help me put this o. We're going to be late!"

"Right!" Jou cheered, stepping behind his sister and clipping the clasp behind her neck.

--

Well, at least it was black and it wasn't a suit. Mokuba had forbidden him to wear a trench coat, which was a shame because he had just gotten a new black and red one that he was dying to wear.

Sighing, Seto looked himself over again; black dress pants that, like most of his other pants, hugged his legs quiet nicely, and a black button down shirt. Seto had left the first two buttons undone for comfort. He had played with the idea of wearing a tie, but had decided against it. It looked more fashionable without it. Plus all his ties were blue or white, and only took away from the effect the black outfit had.

"Time for the torture." Kaiba muttered to himself, as he made his way down the stairs. He had heard the doorbell a few moments ago, and while he was sure not to enjoy the company, it was rude not to appear soon.

He paused, looking towards the front door where he thought he had heard voices on the other side. Raising an eyebrow he mad his way towards it.

--

"I told you, we were going to be late." Shizuka scolded her brother, hitting him playfully across the head.

"Ow! Hay that hurt!" Jou rubbed his head, laughing slightly.

She crossed her arms, smiling at her older brother, "Oh would you just knock already."

"Yeah. Yeah." Jounouchi sighed, moving towards the door. "I don't see why mom has to pick you up early though."

"You know why Jou." She sighed; her mother hated Jou, her own son. Katsuya reminded her of her ex-husband, the abusive jerk.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I know." Jou turned back to the door, raising his hand to knock, only to have the door open before he had a chance to hit the dark brown wood. He blinked at the black shirt covered chest of none other the Kaiba Seto. Katsuya took a step back, willing his blushing face to die down.

Seto smirked down at the blond boy in front of him, "I see you made it."

"Sorry, Seto-kun." Shizuka took a step to stand next to her brother. "I told you we'd be late." She turned back to the tall brunet and smiled, "I hope we didn't inconvenience you too much."

Kaiba moved to the side, allowing the two siblings in, before closing the door behind them. "I suppose not." He stood next Shizuka, who was taking off her black coat.

"Thank you." She smiled again, as the businessman took her jacket and hung it up. She watched with a hidden smile as the brunet moved behind her brother.

Jounouchi jumped slightly, feeling the other boy's hand helping him pull his jean jacket off his arm. "Uh, thanks." He muttered, his hands moving to his new green scarf.

"Hn." Seto smirked, sliding his slender fingers under the nit accessory. He slid it once around the stiff blond's neck, before gently pulling it out from behind, his fingers never leaving the other's skin.

"Your friends are in there with Mokuba." He pointed to an opening in the wall where light from the room was flooding a small part of the darkened hallway.

Seto turned towards the coat rack, before a soft giggle stopped him. He turned to see the red dressed girl trying to hold back her laughter. "What?" He asked, slightly aggravated.

Shizuka continued to giggle, despite the confused looks from both boys. "It's…" She shook her head pointing above Seto's head.

'_Damn it Mokuba, I told you not to put that up!'_ Kaiba thought to himself, inwardly groaning.

"Well, seeing as you're holding Jou's jacket and he's closest," Shizuka smiled, "Looks like you two will be kissing."

Jounouchi looked at his sister with large caramel eyes, "Shi-Shizuka!"

She waved a finger at him "Rules are rules Onii-san." She winked at him. "It's just a kiss."

The blue eyed boy smirked, "Might as well get it over with, Pup."

Katsuya blinked at him in confusion, "Wa… wait… you're...okay with this?" Jou was past confused. _"He's straight, why the hell is he… why does he… Ugh!'_ He watched the CEO's deep blue eyes, as the other watched him. _'What's with… his eye?' _

Kaiba's smirk deepened as he approached the blond "Afraid of a kiss, mutt?" At least he would get _something_ out of this stupid party.

"No!" Jou protested, "I'm not afraid of…" He watched as Kaiba took the last few steps between them, "Anything." He finished weakly as the other grabbed his chin.

Jounouchi stared up at the wildly smirking brunet, there was a flash of emotion before it was gone, as fast as it had come. '_He has to know!'_ Jou cried silently to himself, _'He's making fun of me, the bastered._' He hated himself that he was more saddened then angry at the CEO.

Shizuka noticed there was some kind of unspoken fight going on between the two. She shook her head, _'The two oafs should just kiss and get it over with.'_

'_Finally, at least I can say that I got something out of this no good party._' Kaiba's smirk grew slightly, _'And I'll finally be able to kiss those pink lips without the side affects of the pup going crazy.'_ Seto leaned in, fully prepared to give his puppy a kiss of a life time.

"You know, the party is in here." Bakura snickered from the dark hallway. Three sets of eyes turned to him, blinking stupidly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

The younger Jounouchi rolled her eyes, before calmly walking to the lit room. "Bakura." She nodded friendly as she past.

Both Kaiba and Jou hadn't moved since the fourth party had arrived, this only caused the ancient thief to snicker again, "Sorry to ruin your fun, Priest."

Seto glared at the albino, "How many times have I told you to stop with this Priest business?"

"Uh… is Yuugi here?" Jou jumped back to reality, stepping past the elder boy.

"Yes, the Pharaoh and his shrimp arrived first I believe." Bakura continued to taunt the business man with his eyes.

Jou nodded at Bakura as he past him, "Cool, thanks."

--

"Jou-kun, I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

"But Jou, you're soaked!"

"And who knows what that's going to do to that nice shirt."

Katsuya sighed, he knew exactly what the spilled drink was going to do to his shirt, it was going to stain it. "Mokuba, do you have an extra shirt I could barrow? "

The youngest Kaiba tapped his chin. "Seto, you have something that will fit Jou, right?" he turned to his brother, who found it convenient awhile ago to sneak off to his office to get some work done. Mokuba sighed, _'Should have known…'_

He turned back to the dripping wet blond, "Yeah, come on we'll find you something." The raven haired boy stood, pulling Jou up with him. "Be right back guys!"

"Okay, so it's Otogi's turn!" Bakura pointed to the onyx haired teen who was currently tasting Honda's neck.

Ryou turned to his 'brother.' "How could you do that to Jou-kun, 'Kura!"

"Eh, Ryou… Hikari… I… I didn't meant…" He blinked down at his smaller version.

"Heh, is the Tomb Robber afraid?" Yami smirked over at the other spirit.

Bakura growled, "Better believe it. Ryou's scary when he's angry."

"Oh you haven't even seen angry!"

"Ryou, my light, let's think things through for a moment… come on now, put the bottle down… yeah! That's…" Dark eyes widened, "No… No don't pick up the spoon…. Ryou… Come on now… Ryou… Ow!" (1)

--

He was pretty sure Kaiba wouldn't be okay with this. Mokuba had insisted that it was alright, _"Seto won't care."_ He had said, but still Jounouchi was pretty sure Kaiba would care, and if he was caught in here, he would be chopped puppy chow.

But he needed a new shirt, and he really wasn't about to turn down the shower the younger Kaiba brother had offered. His hair was already sticky when he stepped into the bedroom, and it took him forever just to scrub the mess out of his hair.

Sighing, the blond fiddled with the shower knob trying to turn the water off, and having great difficulty. _'Come on… come on… God dam- Oh… you push it down.'_ He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I knew that!"

--

Kaiba Mokuba was on a mission, a top not-so-secret mission. He had to get Jounouchi something to wear, and maybe get him and his brother alone. He half smiled half smirked at the thought.

He knew about his older brother's obsession with the blonde puppy-dog. Shizuka had also let things slip that lead him to believe Jou wasn't straight, and in fact, returned Seto's feelings. As the siblings to the two love birds, Mokuba felt obligated to get the two together, and he was sure Shizuka felt the same way.

Mokuba shook his head, but first things first, Jou needed something to wear. The white robe he left in the bathroom wasn't anything decent enough for the blond to wear around the house, and he was sure if Seto saw him in that, Jou would be screwed… literally.

"Sometimes I amaze myself." The obsidian haired Kaiba laughed, almost evilly.

--

He silently mad his way to his room, doing his best to avoid Mokuba. The last thing he wanted to do was go down and socialize with the hypocritical, friendship babbling group. He saw the blond pup, and got a few jabs in, now it was time to work.

Seto looked up and down the hallway, no sign of Mokuba. Sighing, he entered his bedroom. Sharp blue eyes scanned the room, it smelled like water and soap. There was something white at the edge of his bed that caught Kaiba's attention.

He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that tugged at his lips. There, laying asleep half on half off his bed, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, was none other then his precious blond.

Deciding to ask questions later, Seto soaked up the image of the other boy. The rob hung open slightly, revealing a small sliver of Jou's chest. The moon light seemed to make his blond hair glow, and the white fabric only seemed to enhance the appearance.

Slowly, as to not wake the sleeping boy, Kaiba undid the tie around Jou's waist, and slipped his hand under the soft material. His smirk grew as he slid his fingers around a hardening nipple.

Jou moaned, moving around slightly, yet continued to sleep. Seto continued to draw patterns down the blond's chest and abdomen. He leaned forward, his other hand running through Jounouchi's hair.

"You know, it's not always a good thing to sleep so deeply, Puppy." Seto whispered in the sleeping boy's ear. The door clicked, and the elder Kaiba shot up, combing his hair and taking a few steps away from the sleeping Jou.

"Hay, I actually found some… Seto?" Mokuba tilted his head slightly to the side.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Mind telling me what he-" Seto pointed to the sleeping figure on his bed "-is doing in my room?"

"Well, you see… Bakura spilled his drink all over Jou-kun, and so I took him up here so he could get his sticky hair washed, and I could find something for him to wear." Mokuba smiled brightly at his brother.

Sighing, the blue eyed teen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go back down stairs; make sure they haven't broken anything." He turned towards his closet, "I'll find something the mutt can wear."

Mokuba hugged his brother, "Thank you, Seto!" he cheered, before happily making his way back to the living room.

--

Someone was shaking him, and it was getting very annoying. Jounouchi Katsuya groaned, _'Why can't I just sleep in peace?'_ Whoever was shaking him, chuckled lightly.

"Mmma sleep…" Jou muttered, as he tried to move away from whoever was trying to prevent him from sleeping.

Seto hissed, jerking away from Katsuya, _'Damn rob!'_ He thought, his eyes trailing down the opening between the white material; he was slightly disappointed that the opening ended right under his navel.

"Time to get up, pup." The CEO growled poking the blond in the side.

Brown eyes snapped open, and Jounouchi jumped out of bed, eyes wide and staring straight at the now smirking brunet in shock. He blinked at the other boy for a moment, before anger filled his caramel eyes, "What the fuck?"

"Good to see you're up… finally." Kaiba's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, before throwing the somewhat disoriented looking blond a black shirt. "Mokuba said you needed a shirt."

Jou blinked down at the black fabric. "Uh, thanks." He smiled up at the brunet for a moment before something caught his attention, "Um…" Jou blushed slightly, "You uh... wouldn't happen to have spare pair of pants would you?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Seto rolled his eyes, turning back to his closet, doing his best not to smile at the blond's antics. "Perhaps. Although I'm pretty sure anything I have is going to be big on you." He snickered slightly, pulling out a pair of black pants, and tossed them over his shoulder. "Those will have to do."

Seeing that Kaiba wasn't going to turn around, Jou hurriedly changed out of the white robe and into the black attire that was given to him. He hadn't noticed how much bigger the other teen was. The black sweater he was given was almost hanging off one of his shoulders, and he had to hold the pants up. He groaned, "Some how I think walking is going to be difficult."

He blue eyed CEO turned, and he couldn't help the laughter that erupted. Jou just looked so small, like a little boy putting on his fathers outfit. "Here." He shook his head, handing the brown eyed boy a belt.

Chocolate eyes stared in awe at the businessman, '_He's… smiling!'_ Jou wouldn't deny the fact that Kaiba looked nice when he smiled, like a normal human being. "Thanks…" he muttered, stringing the black belt through the pant loops.

Jounouchi paused, staring out of Kaiba's window. A large smile spread across his face as he ran towards it, pulling the curtains back, "It's snowing!" He cheered, his infamous happy-go-lucky smile growing bigger.

Seto turned, a slender eyebrow raised, and followed the shorter teen to the window, "So it is." He smiled ever so slightly, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

Katsuya smiled at the brunet, "Come on." He grabbed the CEO's hand, pulling him out of his bedroom.

"Where do you think you're taking me, pup?"

Jou just rolled his eyes, "Just come on!" He continued to pull the blue eyed boy down the stairs, only letting go once they reached everyone shoes.

The elder Kaiba had paused at the end of the stairs, watching the blond with a raised eyebrow.

Jou shot a challenging smirk at him, before throwing the door open and running out into the snow.

Shaking his head, Seto followed, slipping his boots on. He stepped outside, only to have a snow ball thrown at him. He turned, to see Jou laughing another ball of snow in his hands. "You should know by now, puppy, I don't back down from a challenge."

"Sure, because the infamous Kaiba Seto has snowball fights all the time." Jounouchi continued to laugh, until a snowball hit him on the side of the head. He turned to the now laughing CEO, "Oh you'll pay!" he yelled, throwing another ball.

"I think not, pup." Seto smirked, easily dodging the hurled ball.

--

"Hay, what's that?" Ryou asked, everyone quieting down to hear whatever it was that caught the albino's attention.

Yuugi quirked his head to the side, "It sounds like someone's laughing outside." He turned to Mokuba, "Were you expecting anyone else, Mokuba?"

The younger Kaiba shook his head as he stood "Nope." They group of seven mad their way to the front door.

"Get back here!" Kaiba laughed, running after the blond.

"Never!" Jou cried, launching another ball behind him blindly, hoping he'd managed to hit the business man.

"Well I'll be." Yami crossed his arms, smirking slightly.

Otogi and Bakura burst into a fit of laughter, as Honda and Yuugi stared with open mouths.

"Gotcha!" Seto grabbed Jou, shoving a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

Katsuya jumped, "Damn that's cold!" He cried, turning the eldest Kaiba, before he gasped, slipping on a patch of ice.

Seto's eyes widened a small fraction, before they tumbled down the small hill. Something moaned underneath him. Kaiba looked down, to see a dazed and disoriented Katsuya, golden hair ruffled and full of snow.

Caramel eyes blinked a few times, eyes coming into focus. The brunet smiled, noticing how Jou's hair caught the sunlight, and the snow didn't help the adorableness of the situation.

"By Ra you're gorgeous, Puppy." He whispered, leaning down to capture the smaller boys lips. _'I don't care anymore! I don't give a damn if the Pup is straight. I am Kaiba Seto, and a Kaiba is never afraid of anything. I take what I want!'_ Seto growled to himself.

Once reality hit him, Jounouchi gasped, _'He's… he's kissing me! The straight Kaiba Seto is kissing me… with tongue!' _his mind screamed. Jou froze, not knowing what to do. _'This has got to be a dream.'_

Seto moved to stand up, not feeling any reaction from the other.

"N-no." Jou grasped the CEO's collar; he stared at the other's pale neck, not able to look into Seto's intense blue eyes. "Don't…don't stop." He pulled lightly at his shirt and moved his head up, bringing their lips together a second time, kissing back full heartedly.

"Well, looks like I don't need to worry about you retuning your Christmas present. Eh, Seto?" Mokuba smiled down at the two boys.

"Merry Christmas to you too, little brother." Kaiba smirked, standing up and pulling his blond puppy with him. "Come on, looks like we all could use some hot chocolate."

"Yeah, and I'll go start the hot chocolate!" Mokuba cheered, running back into the house.

"Wait just a minute, Priest." Bakura smirked, "Who said you two are the only one to play with this cold white fluffy stuff?"

"It's usually called snow, 'Kura." Ryou sighed, shaking his head.

The thief shrugged, "I don't care what it's called, I call it war!" He yelled throwing two hands full, one towards Jounouchi, the other towards the old Pharaoh.

"Oh you're so dead!" Jou smiled, bending down to grab another handful.

"Right on Jou! No one throws this cold white stuff at me and gets away with it." Yami yelled, grabbing two handfuls himself.

"You forgot fluffy." Bakura pointed out.

"Snow, Yami." Yuugi corrected.

Ryou laughed, "Alright. Jou, Kaiba, Yuugi and Yami against Otogi, Honda, 'Kura, and I."

"You and that shrimp of yours is going down, Pharaoh!" Bakura sneered.

Yami smirked, "Hah! Only in your dreams thief."

Seto grabbed Jou before he could get to far, "Oh no you don't." He smirked, claiming Katsuya's lips again.

"Oi, Priest, you done molesting the slave yet?" Bakura tossed a ball at them.

Jou blinked, "Slave?"

"Yes, come on Kaiba. Let's destroy this Tomb robber for good."

"Yami! Be nice… and you can't kill someone in a snowball fight." Yuugi shook his head.

Yami's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "You can in the shadow realm."

"No shadow magic!" Yuugi and Ryou yelled in unison.

Jou shook his head, and lightly elbowed Seto in the arm, "Don't say it. I know… their weird."

--LINE--

1. I could so see Ryou doing some serious damage with something as innocent as a spoon…

Lime Rocker: Sorry to post it so late, and also sorry for all the type-os. I didn't have time to get it proof read. xD Anyway, hope you like it!!


End file.
